Classes
Intro Despite the fact that certain classes are known for certain weapons, they aren't tied to those weapons. So if a warrior wants to use a war scythe, they can. Or if a ranger doesn't want to be a zephyrmancer, they don't have to be. Shabeing Represented by Orealis and terramancy, shabeings are a class focused on exploration, the astral plane, and endurance. The masculinization is shaman, while the feminization is shawoman. The weapons they're known for are: * Polearms (spears, lances, pikes, man-catchers) * Iron claws * Knuckle bracers * Tossables (throwing knives, shurikens, chakrams) * Blowdart guns * Explosives (C4, grenades, dynamite, etc) * Shotguns * Mere * ? * ? * ? * ? Ranger Represented by Mildred and zephyrmancy, rangers are a class focused on ranged weapons, stealth, and timing. The masculinization is the same, while the feminization is rangeret. The weapons they're known for are: * Crossbows/vertibows * Glowshots * Shortswords * Daggers * Caltrops * Traps * Sickles * War scythes * Sniper rifles * Pistols/revolvers Warrior Represented by Midonius and pyromancy, warriors are a class focused on melee weapons, brute force, and power. The masculinization is the same, while the feminization is warrioress. The weapons they're known for are: * Hammers * Axes (Bearded axes, labryses, war axes) * Hatchets, tomahawks * Broadswords * Longswords * Katanas * Clubs (Macuahuits, maces, blackjacks) * War picks * Assault rifles * Rocket launchers * Branchswords * Cesti/knuckledusters Mage Represented by Nagmekk and hydromancy, mages are a class focused on knowledge, raw magick, and fervor. The masculinization is the same, while the feminization is magess. The weapons they're known for are: * Wands * Staves * Mere * Morningstars * Flails * Nunchucks * Whips/whipswords * Robots/mech suits * Hacking * ? * ? Bard Represented by Ceyzull and pneumamancy, bards are a class focused on pacification, healing, and music. The masculinization is the same, while the feminization is bardette. The weapons they're known for are: * Chakrams * Bladed instruments * Bladed tonfas * Bi-swords * Bi-daggers * SMGs * Chainsaws * Improvs (Wrenches, pipes, screwdrivers, etc) * Tessen * Scissors * Katars * Hand-claws * ? Trivia * Side note, veteran roleplayers and/or gamers would groan at the sight of the bard, but I'm doing my best to give this underappreciated class some play time. In the right hands, this can be an extremely fun class to play, but the sad truth is that most treat it like a joke. I want to balance it so that it's the go-to class for rookies, pacifists, and healer types, but it's also capable to be played by veterans. * The classes were originally planned to be represented by the umbraeth deities, hence their designs. * In the beginning, the classes took inspiration from Diablo III. The modern weapons make them feel like Borderlands 2 classes. BL2 players will be able to tell who is who. *I felt weird about the bard and the ranger not having a feminine equivalent. Sorry. *'A glaive is a polearm, not a frisbee-sized manji shuriken. Do research instead of watching 80s movies.' *Scythes are weird. As you'd expect, when a government had no formal military, that role was left up to the local farmers. So hence, farming equipment was repurposed. War scythes themselves are a type of polearm whether the blade is vertical or horizontal. *War scissors, not cutting scissors. The name is derived from cisoires (Old French), which is from cisoria/cisorium (Late Latin; cutting instrument). Cis-/caes- is stemmed from caedere/to cut. The sc- variant is a 16th century association with the Latin prefix sciss-/cut. See? Scissors aren't improv weapons. *Hand-claws, what damn near all of us associate with Hugh Jackman's rendition of Wolverine, were historically used. However, they were not as long as kitchen knives. They were used by Japanese shinobi in a similar fashion to the Roman cesti (singular: cestus). They were used for clawing, not punching. *Tessen are Japanese bladed handfans. They're spectacular undercover weapons. *A macuahuit is an Aztecan club of sorts. They're large and flat with obsidian teeth lining the edges. *Mere (meer-ray?) are Maori kirin weapons, as I call them. Not quite a blade, but just enough of a club to be considered such. They're club-like, but have a bladed edge, I think. They're tear dropped shaped and made of various materials, but the best ones are made of this greenstone/quarzite material. Very jade-like in appearance. *Historically, the term bastard sword or claymore was used, not longsword, although they seem to have been interchangeable. Sword classifications are vague at best. It referred to a sword classification that, if the sword wasn't a shortsword or a broadsword, it was a bastard sword. They were 2-3lbs/1-1.5kg and were 33-43"/85-110cm on average. Most were longer. *Broadswords aren't as broad as people think. They were your typical sword for a "knight in shining armor". No more than 2-3" at the base with a 30-45" blade. They weighed 3-5lbs. *What I refer to as the branchsword, is actually called the seven-branched sword. I have no idea what its original name is, given how it was a gift from the king of Baekje, Korea to the king of Yamato, Japan. The archaeology and scholarly world have gone crazy over this thing. Analysis suggests that its origins lie within Jin Dynasty China in ~369-372BCE and as ceremonial blade. Its branches appear to be too weak for a serviced military weapon, although it was 29"/75cm. *Kpingas are a type of "throwing knife" with a dick on the side of the blade to represent "masculine power". I don't care if it's a cultural difference or not, humans around the world have a morbid obsession with genitals. If you put a dick on the side of a weapon or make statues out of it, I'm automatically gonna not respect you because you're an idiot. Besides the fact that it is not an aerodynamic weapon to begin with. Some designs relatively resemble a giant shuriken with a handle, but the most I have found look like a dickbutt goose. If you know what I'm talking about, good. If not, don't google it.